Mother of a problem
by Dr-J33
Summary: Part of the Class files 2 on Archive of our own. Sequel to a house built for one Nagisa's relationship with Kayano is put into jeapordy when his mother gets between them. Will they be able to stay together or is this the end?


Nagisa and Kayano walked down the street together, hand in hand.

"So theres this new sweet shop opening up tomorrow." Said Kayano.

"Let me guess; you want to go there."

"You know me so well."

"I'd be glad to take you." Said Nagisa.

They stopped in front of Nagisa's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

Kayano gave Nagisa a quick kiss on the cheek and they parted ways. Nagisa stepped inside his home, where he saw his mother standing by the window, an agitated look on her face.

"Hey mom."

"..."

"Mom?"

"Who was that?"

"What?"

"That girl you were with." She clarified. "Is she a... Significant other?"

"Um... Yeah... Kayano is my... Girlfriend."

Nagisa's mother clenched her fists.

"I don't want you seeing her anymore."

"B-But mom!"

"No buts! If I catch you with that girl I'll really move you out of the E Class. Do I make myself clear?"

""But-"

"Do I make myself clear..."

"... Yes mother..."

"Good." She said with a smile. "Now go wash your hands; dinner is almost done."

Nagisa's mother stepped back into the kitchen, leaving a glum looking Nagisa in the living room.

"... Sorry Kayano..."

* * *

The next day after class Nagisa was packing his things as Kayano happily skipped towards him.

"Nagisaaaaaa... Lets go! The shop is opening soon!"

"... Actually I can't go today. Something came up."

"Oh..."

Kayano looked defeated, but quickly got ahold of herself.

"Then tomorrow-"

"Can't."

"The day after-"

"Sorry..."

"Maybe next week?"

"Kayano... I don't think I'll be able to go to the sweet shop with you... Or on any sort of date for that matter."

Kayano took a step back in shock.

"Nagisa... A-are you... Breaking up with me?"

"... I guess so..."

Nagisa got up and left, leaving a horrified looking Kayano in the empty classroom. Seconds later Kurahashi stepped in with a concerned look on her face.

"I heard everything, are you okay?"

"... No of course I'm not!" Said Kayano.

The green haired girl started to cry.

"Nagisa's leaving me for no reason and he's acting so coldly!"

"Then why don't you go talk to him." Said Kurahashi. "Get some answers."

"... You know what Kurahashi. I think I will!"

"Thats the spirit!"

"I'll go right up to his house and give him a good talking to!"

"You go girl!"

"Then I'm going to get a pudding from that sweet shop!"

"Heck yeah!"

"Thanks for the talk Kurahashi, you really know how to help a girl out."

She grabbed her belongings and ran out of the school building, ready to confront Nagisa.

* * *

Nagisa sat alone in his room reading a manga.

"Maybe I should have explained myself better." Thought Nagisa. "I probably hurt Kayano's feelings."

Just then he heard his window open.

"Wha-"

He turned just in time to see an aggravated Kayano climb through.

"Kayano!?"

"We need to talk."

"You can't be here Kayano!" Said Nagisa "If my mom finds out you are here then-"

"You owe me some answers Nagisa!" Said Kayano. "Why are you breaking up with me!? Is it another girl!? Do you just hate me!? IS IT BECAUSE I YELL LOUD!?"

"Kayano she'll hear you-"

Suddenly the door opened and Nagisa's mother stepped in.

"Nagisa I heard yelling whats going-"

That was when she noticed Kayano.

"On... Nagisa I thought I told you were forbidden from seeing her."

"Forbidden?"

"Mom i can explain-"

"It better be good or else I'm sending you back to class C."

"Whats going on?" Asked Kayano.

Nagisa looked at Kayano and sighed.

"My mom doesn't want us to be together..." Said Nagisa. "Shes threatening to transfer me back to class C."

"But why?" Asked Kayano. "Why doesn't she want us to be together?"

"Thats none of your business." Said Nagisa's mother.

"It is my business." Said Kayano. "I'm being banned from Nagisa and I don't even get to know why!"

"Mom at least let her know why." Said Nagisa.

"I don't have to explain anything!"

"Your being absurd!" Said Kayano.

"Oh thats rich coming from the girl who wants to steal my child away!"

Nagisa and Kayano froze up.

"... What?"

"Well, it appears I let it slip." Said Nagisa's mother. "It was bad enough when my own child defied me and told me he wouldn't follow the path I planned out for he-him... Now theres this green haired home wrecker here to take my child away from me."

"Thats why!?" Asked Nagisa. "Because your afraid Kayano is going to take me away from you!?"

"She already is." Nagisa's mom replied. "You've been coming home later, spending less time here, skipping dinner. Its because you've been spending time with her!"

"And whats wrong with me spending time with Nagisa!?" Asked Kayano.

"Its wrong because your taking time away from him that could be spent with his family!"

"But Nagisa is my family!" Shouted Kayano.

The Shiotas became quiet.

"My parents are never around... And my sister... She isn't around to check up on me anymore..." Said Kayano. "I'm alone most of the time... But Nagisa has been there for me; so much that its practically like he's a part of my family!"

"Kayano..."

"... Well... I didn't know how much my... Son meant to you." Said Nagisa's mother. "If he's really that important to you then... I guess its alright if you steal him from time to time..."

"R-Really?" Asked Kayano.

"Yes... You two have my aproval..."

"Did you hear that Nagisa! We can stay together!" Said Kayano.

"It is great!"

The green haired girl tackled Nagisa onto the ground in a hug as Nagisa's mother watched.

"... Well then... Will you be staying for dinner or-"

"Actually I kind promised Kayano we'd stop by this sweet shop and-"

Mrs shiota glared at her son.

"But I think we can come back afterwards for dinner."

"S-sounds great!"

The two got up.

"If we hurry we can still make it there." Said Kayano.

"Right."

Kayano grabbed Nagisa's hand and ran out of the room, the bluenette struggling to keep up. Nagisa's mother smirked and crossed her arms.

"Maybe my son having a girlfriend isn't so bad." She muttered to herself.

"Especially if it means I'll have a granddaughter down the road."

* * *

I figured I'd give you this story a few hours before I post this fic on Archive of our own, i hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next time.


End file.
